The goal of this work is to provide a software workbench for scientists trying to characterize sequenced genes using GeneChips, Micro-arrays or similar technologies. The workbench will allow classification, archiving, analysis and visualization of a variety of experiments. This is important as the current tools are insufficient, and scientists have too much data to analyze manually. This phase I application focuses upon analysis and visualization, particularly for time series and other multiple condition, expression experiment. The visualization includes animation and graphing; the analysis will include cluster analysis, and condition identification, such as "over-expressed in experiments A and B relative to C and D." We believe this software would contribute to the overall goals of the Human Genome Project by assisting researchers to identify and characterize genes on a large (genomic) scale. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Production of software to aid in gene function identification through expression studies. Production of software to aid in biochemical function identification through expression studies.